


Pottermore or Less

by wingsofbadass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JeanMarco Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: Marco re-takes the Sorting on Pottermore and has an identity crisis. Jean comes to the rescue!Written for Day 1 of JeanMarco Week 2016: Fairytale/Magic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.

Marco is so damn cute, Jean thinks as he takes a sip from his tea.  


At the other end of the couch, Marco is chewing his lip in concentration. A habit Jean has tried to break him of many times, to no avail. So his boyfriend's lower lip is often ravaged and not from passion. Jean curls his socked toes against Marco where their legs are tangled between them. Marco either doesn't notice or is too engrossed in whatever he's reading on his laptop. Judging from that crease between his eyebrows, Jean would wager it's probably the latter. It's okay, though, because Jean is content just watching him.

Marco takes a deep, somewhat shaky breath, as though steeling himself for an exam or maybe certain death. Then he clicks something in a slightly melodramatic fashion that has Jean hide a smile behind his cup. Fuck, he really has it bad. He's in his twenties and yet he's ridiculously happy spending this chilly Sunday afternoon in his pajamas with this amaz–

“ _Oh, my god_.”

Jumping in surprise, Jean almost spills tea all over his lap. With a curse he sets the cup onto the coffee table and wipes his wet and slightly scalded fingers on his pants. An enraged “what the fuck, Marco?!” is revving its engine at the start line, but then Jean looks up and at his boyfriend.

Dark eyes wide, Marco is staring at the screen in horror. Jean's heart drops. Various horrible scenarios flash through his minds like strobe lights.

“What is it?” he asks softly, his voice a careful coax.

“I just re-took the Sorting test on Pottermore,” Marco begins and finally meets Jean's gaze, “and I was sorted into Gryffindor.”

There's a beat of silence in which Jean battles his impulse to snort in both relief and incredulity. Leave it to Marco to get upset over something so ridiculous. He looks so heartbroken, though, that Jean gets over it quickly. He slides a hand up Marco's shin and over his knee to squeeze his thigh in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

“Gryffindor's not so bad,” he says, only kind of lying. Marco immediately frowns at him; he knows he's fibbing. Jean may not take this Hogwarts house business as seriously as Marco does – or at all – but since Marco made him take the test and he was sorted into Slytherin, he knew it was his job to scoff at Gryffindors. Even if he didn't completely understand why. “Hey, you could've ended up in Ravenclaw! That's for nerds!”

“I'm a Hufflepuff, okay?” Marco yells and, in his eagerness to prove it, almost shoves his foot into Jean's face. “See? See? I even named the badgers!” He points at the Hufflepuff sock on his right foot. “That's Emma –”

“And Archibald,” Jean finishes with a smile, gently pushing Marco's left foot out of his face and into his lap. He keeps his fingers wrapped around it, stroking over the arch and the ball covered by black and yellow stripes. “I know.”

With an ornery sound not unlike that of a child about to throw a tantrum, Marco flops back against the arm of the sofa. “I earned that house! I spent ages in front of the computer, waiting for that stupid feather!”

Five years ago, they hadn't been living together, not even in the same city. In Jean's memory, that time was full of late night Skype calls and long train rides to bridge the distance and a too empty bed. And of course that one time he'd called Marco while he was warm and horny, hoping to get some phone sex going, only to hear Marco say, “Can'ttalknowPottermorebye.”

With a little laugh, Jean lifts Marco's laptop off his lap and places it on the floor. Marco makes room between his legs for Jean and the way they know each other so well makes Jean's heart ache with affection. He lowers himself over Marco and kisses those pouting lips until they curve into a gentle smile.

Marco's so warm, still soft despite the weight he'd lost since their teenage years and the subtle muscle mass he'd gained. With a sigh, he kisses Jean back, familiar and steady. Jean is so damn in love with him.

“I can't believe we're in rival houses now,” Marco mopes when their lips part.

“What, are you gonna break up with me?” Jean teases, earning himself an eyeroll.

“I really should.” Marco fails to keep a straight face, a strange expression flickering across his stormy face. “Gryffindors are stupid and reckless. And I don't even like red.”

“And I don't like green,” Jean counters, trying to keep the conversation light. Whatever Marco is feeling, he suspects he won't like it.

Marco raises earnest eyes to his his. “But Slytherin really suits you. You're smart and ambitious and kinda confrontational, but only when it suits you. You're not afraid to take risks and you don't have patience with other people's stupidity. You're a textbook Slytherin.”

Jean raises his eyebrows at the unexpected analysis. It leaves him a little speechless how accurate it really is, how deeply Marco understands him. “Well,” he starts, a little shaky, “I was wrong; maybe you do belong in Ravenclaw.”

For that, Marco smacks him in the ribs. In retaliation, Jean kisses him again.

Marco is such a dork, he keeps thinking as their mouths create a harmony he will never tire of. He cares so much about that stupid quiz and how adorable is that? Marco's hands are in Jean's hair, turning his head slightly to deepen their kiss and Jean lets himself fall into it. There is so much passion hidden behind Marco's mild air, so much goodness and caring – Gryffindor traits, he realizes. And that explains what has Marco so upset.

Breaking away from Marco's lips is like leaving the warmth of bed on an icy winter morning.

“Do you really think,” he begins with his mouth moving against Marco's cheek, “the result means you're a pompous douche now?”

Marco's hands are on Jean's back now, sliding up to his shoulder blades and back down to his waist a little too quickly to cloak his nerves.

“Well, I don't know,” he mumbles quickly like he just wants to get it over with. “I guess I can be a bit reckless and impulsive sometimes and that's not very good, is it? And I get judgmental and stubborn –”

“Why did you list only good stuff for Slytherin and only bad stuff for Gryffindor?” Jean interrupts a little impatiently, effectively shutting Marco up who looks up at him with uncertain eyes. Jean tries to swallow back his harshness and find the words to voice his thoughts. His heart feels so full of Marco he can barely stand it. No vacancies. Not enough storage. Filled to capacity.

“You're brave, Marco, you get scared, but you never let it deter you. And you're passionate about the people in your life and the things you do. You're loyal and dedicated; I know you'd do anything for me. You're honest – not the way I'm honest. I'm honest because it makes me feel great. You're honest because lying feels wrong to you. You like being successful and validated, because you're good at what you do. You have a strong sense of right and wrong and you always choose the right thing to do. You might've been a Hufflepuff a couple of years ago when you took the test, but you're a Gryffindor now. A good one.”

Awe has slackened Marco's features into something soft and vulnerable. No words leave his slightly parted lips for a couple of heartbeats while his eyes flit over Jean's face as if trying to catch him in a lie.

“Holy shit,” he breathes eventually, making Jean laugh. “That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard.”

“Oh, really? What about the first time I told you I love you?”

Marco smiles. “Nah.”

Mocking offense, Jean gasps and he loves the way Marco's eyes dance with mirth. “I used the word _desperately_!”

“Yeah, but this was a whole speech! Romcom style!”

Nudging the tip of his nose against Marco's, Jean makes an affirmative noise. “I know what you like.” Neither of them mentions that it's usually Jean who likes the romance movies.

What Marco likes is kissing him breathless. Jean may have given a speech with his words, but Marco spells out his feelings for Jean with the press of his lips. There's gratefulness in the way his hands cup Jean's jaw and happiness in the sounds coming from his throat. In the way Marco winds his legs around Jean, lies his worship. Love beats where their chests meet, unwavering.

“Feel better now?” Jean asks then, his knuckles whispering along Marco's cheek. He leans into the touch.

Marco gives an exaggerated hum, squints as though he's thinking really hard. “Maybe if you complimented me some more...”

“That's such a Gryffinor thing to say.” He yelps when Marco kicks him in the butt with a socked foot. There's a _ding_ in his mind, like a microwave that cooked an idea for him. “I'll be right back!”

He leaves behind a bewildered Marco and hurries into their bedroom, where he starts rummaging through Marco's sock drawer. In the back, he finds what he was looking for; the abandoned pack of Hogwarts socks Marco bought the winter before. Feeling pretty damn clever, he picks out the red ones and leaves the only remaining pair behind, the blue. Returning to the living room, he holds his hands behind his back as he approaches Marco who regards him with furrowed eyebrows.

“To make the full transition into a Gryffindor,” Jean announces grandly once he's in front of the sofa. He pauses for dramatic effect, then reveals one sock in each hand with a flourish. “You must don your house colors and wear them with pride!”

Marco half-laughs, half-groans at that, the nerd. Jean lets himself plop back onto the couch and nudges Marco's feet.

“Come on!”

“I don't wanna!”

Seriously? Slightly annoyed, but mostly ridiculously enamored, Jean grabs for Marco's foot and peels his Hufflepuff sock off for him.

The giggle from the other end of the sofa is heartstopping. “What are you doing?”

Jean wrestles the lion-adorned sock over Marco's foot. “Taking care of your stupid Gryffindor ass.”

He smiles as he meets Marco's scoffing face.

“We'll see if you dare call my ass stupid again when I refuse to sit on your face.”

Tossing another yellow and black sock over his shoulder, Jean pinches the inside of Marco's thigh for his sass. “Don't make threats if you can't follow through with them.”

Marco just sticks his tongue out at him while Jean puts on the second sock.

A serene sort of silence settles over them as they look at each other and Jean's hands stroke over Marco's feet. Jean drinks in the soft smile on Marco's lips and the way his eyes roam over Jean's face in return. There's something endless and vast about the connection between them, as if they're out at sea and unable to see shore in any direction.

“Wanna watch a RomCom?” Marco asks after a couple of moments.

Jean laughs. “Sure. But there has to be a really bad speech.”

“There is.”

Marco gets up and crouches down in front of their DVD shelf, then pulls out whatever he's chosen. The smug little grin he throws over his shoulder as he opens the case worries Jean until he spots the cover of the DVD. He bursts into laughter.

“You're such a dork!”

Looking satisfied with himself, Marco returns to the couch, where he winds himself around Jean. Their bodies fit together easily, years of finding comfortable positions together having become instinct. Jean intends to press a little kiss to Marco's lips, but the happiness warming his chest won't let him pull away. They're still kissing as Hedwig's Theme starts playing.

  
  


   


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you leave me some feedback, I will love you forever, Slytherin promise!
> 
> You can also come say hello on Tumblr or Twitter, where I'm also wingsofbadass :)


End file.
